


Sex and Candy

by Brishen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Modern AU, Oral Sex, handjobs, no one is dead yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brishen/pseuds/Brishen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off the song by Marcy Playground enjoy ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and Candy

Jean had Marco’s hands pinned to his sides against the wall and was currently making a fifth bruise on the delicious expanse of his neck and where it connected to his shoulder, his heart fluttering every time Marco moaned and gasped or hitched his breath when Jean sucked on his skin.

Marco had taken Jean out on a date, which was strange because Jean was usually the one to ask out boys, and had proceeded to be a very vanilla dater – movie, dinner (at a diner), and a platonic kiss on the cheek ‘good-night’. But Jean was having none of that; he had been suppressing the need to get into his stupidly tight pants all night, and was going to have his wish whether he liked it or not (though Jean assumed from his half-hard dick against his thigh Marco was enjoying himself pretty well.)

Jean licked a long stripe up from his collar bone, pausing to gently bite Marco’s Adams apple and watched it bob up and down, listening to his breathing accelerate. Jean smirked against his jaw and placed light kisses along the stretch of it until he was just under his mouth and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, dragging it out and towards him until Marco whimpered and he let go, going in for a real kiss - deep and dirty and exquisite, all the while Marco writhing against him, trying to get some friction against the denim of Jean’s pants. 

Jean broke apart for a gasp of air, letting the warm breath of Marco’s mouth wash over his own lips, which was so achingly hot he let out a small noise in the back of his throat and went back in for another kiss, licking along the seam of his lips and into his mouth, Marco happily obliging and, surprisingly, meeting his tongue with Jean's, and when he started sucking on Jean's tongue the blond boy let out a soft groan, his hands tangling in Marco's thick dark hair and tugging wantonly.

Marco groaned back against Jean's mouth, his hands finding Jean's hips and practically slamming himself against him, making a choked sound and causing him to pull back from the kiss a bit. Jean smirked and looked down at Marco's very obvious discomfort, and then back up at his eyes, which were usually rich and deep in their brown color, and were now practically black by how large his pupils were.

“I guess I could do something about that,” Jean murmured softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Marco's lips, contrasting so drastically to their previous kissing that Marco was momentarily stunned until Jean pressed a warm hand to the bulge in his pants and Marco fucking _whimpered_ , pressing back against his hands with his hips and rutting against it.

“Now, now, patience, young padawan,” Jean teased, giving him a quick squeeze and then sinking to his knees while Marco let out a shaky breath and uttering a soft “Jesus…” as Jean unzipped his pants.

“I prefer Jean, but if you’re into that kind of thing…” he said, grinning up at him wolfishly and mouthing along the outline of his cock through his briefs. Marco tried to press himself closer to his mouth but Jean held him still with his hands against his hips and slowly, painstakingly slowly, pulled his briefs off, and took a moment to admire his endowment before licking a wet stripe up the length of his dick.

Marco slammed his head against the wall, tightly squeezing his eyes closed and clenching his jaw, trying to control his breathing.

“You’re not going to take long to finish at all,” Jean commented idly, teasing the slit at the tip of his length with his tongue and causing Marco's pulse to rocket out of control, his breath coming in short, sporadic pants as he was unable to get enough oxygen through just his nose anymore. After another minute of just licking, Jean finally sucked the tip of him into his mouth and boy, did Marco  _groan_. Jean massaged the underside of his head with his tongue and sucked softly, slowly taking him deeper and deeper into his mouth. Marco wet his lips with his tongue, biting hard on his bottom lip to keep from crying out. His legs felt like they were going to collapse at any moment, but he kept himself upright. God, Jean was ridiculously good at this. Not that he had anything else to compare it to, but as far as first blowjobs go, Marco got damn lucky. The wet heat of his mouth was so, so perfect he could almost cry, but of course that would be stupid - he had nothing to cry about - except maybe when _holy fuck he used his teeth just like that._

Jean moaned around his cock, adding vibration to the light scrape of his teeth against the sensitive skin. Up and down he went, his mouth sliding smoothly over his dick with the lubricate of his saliva. Marco was unable to look away, curling his hands into fists every time he watched his cock disappear into Jean's mouth and his tongue tracing the thick vein on the underside of his shaft. Marco was quite sure he was dying, black spots were dancing before his eyes and with one last bob of Jean's head, almost going to the base of his dick, Marco was coming, he was coming so hard his legs finally failed him and he slid down the wall to the ground and his vision was white for a moment as he was floating high, high above the earth. He slowly came back down, his breath heavy and labored and his eyes glazed. Jean swallowed down his load with some difficulty, his throat muscles working to accommodate the amount of liquid. He tasted salty and bitter and just the slightest bit sweet.

When Marco opened his eyes, Jean was looking at him with satisfaction and his delicious lips slicked with spit. He crawled towards him and settled over his hips, rocking his hips into Marco's stomach, trying to get himself off. In a flash, Marco was on top of the other boy, smiling slightly as he reached down to palm at the ridiculously hard bulge in Jean's pants. Jean moaned loudly, arching his back and simultaneously pressing his dick harder against Marco's hand. Marco hastily undid the button and zipper of the boys pants, spit in his own hand and went to work stroking up and down the shaft, first slowly and teasingly and gradually getting faster, watching Jean's expressions contort almost painfully as soft noises of pleasure escaped his mouth. Jean had a nice looking dick, as sexual organs go - pale like the rest of his skin, blueish veins contrasting starkly with the rest of his complexion. Six and a quarter inch, at most, slim, like the majority of his body. Marco couldn't help but admire it and the way it curved to fit his hand, the way Jean would rock his hips harder into Marco's hold when he squeezed just so.

It took only a few minutes more and, with a last perfect twist of Marco's muscular hand Jean was coming, his body tensing beautifully and Marco was momentarily awestruck with the sight of Jean, his mouth parted and his eyebrows furrowed upwards, eyes closed and his cheeks flushed pink. If he wasn't so worn out from his own spectacular orgasm, Marco would be hard again from the sight of Jean's face so wonderfully open and vulnerable. When Jean's breathing had calmed, Marco leaned back against the wall he had been occupying previously. Jean sidled up next to him with his head on Marco's shoulder and his body curled against his side.

“That was the single best thing that has ever happened to me,” Marco stated, turning his head to breathe in the soft, woodsy smell of Jean’s hair.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. Next time we should use the bed though. A lot more comfortable, trust me,” Jean replied, tilting his head up to give Marco a gentle kiss on his freckled cheek and softly nuzzle his nose.

“There’s a ’next time’?” Marco squeaked out, his eyes widening.

Jean bit his lip, suddenly cautious, “I mean I only assumed… If you want there to be, I understand if you don’t want to-,” he started to move away, but Marco pulled him back against his chest and pressed a hard kiss against his mouth.

“Of course I do. I’m not letting you go that easily. Beside the fact that you give spectacular oral sex, I also had a really nice time tonight. I didn't even mind your commentary through the movie or you stealing fries off my plate,” he said, and Jean gave him such a look of affection Marco's heart practically melted into a puddle of goo.

“Good. I’m glad. But if you call a blowjob ‘oral sex’ again I’m going to have to revoke your man card for a cuttlefish card and send you to the nunnery,” Jean said, pressing his face against the crook of Marco's neck.

“That made no sense,” Marco replied, grabbing Jean's hand and lacing his fingers through his own.

“I know. But it’s a good threat, all the same.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Whatever.”

“You’re cute when you’re defensive.”

“I will actually punch you in the dick,” he said, flicking Marco on the arm.

Marco hastily pulled his briefs and pants back up to pelvic-level, causing Jean to laugh and Marco decided that was one of his top ten favorite sounds.

With a tired sigh, he pressed a kiss to the top of Jean’s head. “I should go…” he said, starting to get up.

“Okay,” Jean agreed, standing up with him and walking Marco to the front door. He was tempted to say ‘stay’, but there was plenty of time for that in the future, and plus, Jean’s parents would not take lightly to finding a boy in Jean’s bed when they returned in the morning.

“See you tomorrow,” Marco said, pressing another kiss to Jean's lips, his mouth all soft skin and warmth and tasting of something like home and it made Jean’s heart clench in his chest. He then pulled Marco in for a hug, his arms wrapped around Marco's waist and the other boy's arms circled around Jean's neck. Jean noted that he smelled like rising bread and the fading musk of sex and… sweet? God, this boy smelled like a candy shop. Real people didn't smell like candy. Jean was in way over his head already, but he found he couldn't find the energy to care.

Marco let go with some difficulty and walked towards his black Honda Accord, and Jean watched him go with a twinge of longing, but was comforted by the lingering warmth on his lips as he slipped back inside his house and locked the door, and he smiled to himself as he returned to his room.

 

 


End file.
